Scandal Of Pleasure
by Queeny Daria Strange
Summary: Au coeur d'un scandale, homme politique, photos compromettantes, une histoire d'amour compliquée. "Tu as besoin d'une leçon Isabella. Je dois te punir pour avoir cru pouvoir partir sans rien me dire."


Coucou à tous! Me revoila pour la fin de l'année avec un OS ^^

Ce one shot, je le dédicace à **Jurassik in twilight** pour son anniversaire _(en retard de quelques jours mais c'est pas grave ^^)_ . Je vais pas m'étendre, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi et de notre amitié. Je te remercie simplement pour tout ce que tu m'apportes, ton amitié précieuse, ton éternel soutien et bien plus encore! Ma petite femme, ma petite déesse ^^

Je tiens à remercier celle qui m'ont poussé à l'écrire, notamment ma talentueuse Oréo,** ImagineTwilight**. Une petite pensée à **Popolove** aussi. Mais surtout **LexLina Aka**... pour sa correction!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Scandal of Pleasure.<p>

_**« Le soleil se lève à peine sur New-York qu'une certaine effervescence commence à régner sur la ville. A chaque coin de rue, à chaque kiosque à journaux, nous pouvons entendre des murmures de désapprobation s'élever. La ville vit toujours au rythme du nouveau scandale qui vient s'abattre.**_

_**« Pour rappeler les faits, en début de semaine, à la une d'un grand journal, nous avons pu découvrir des photos compromettantes du futur gouverneur de l'État de New-York Edward Cullen. De nouvelles photos viennent de paraître, à la une du New-York Times. On l'y retrouve toujours, peu vêtu et en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux auburn dans un cadre assez intime. **_

_**« Edward Cullen a toujours été un homme mystérieux, très secret sur sa vie privée. Rarement vu en compagnie de la gente féministe, seulement Tanya Dénali est reconnue en tant que l'un de ses conseillers. Monsieur Cullen a toujours démenti les rumeurs concernant une quelconque relation avec cette dernière. Connu et reconnu comme étant l'un des meilleurs partis de la côte Est des États-Unis. A l'heure actuelle de nombreuses questions se posent et restent malheureusement sans réponses.**_

_**« Suite à cette découverte, nous sommes en droit de nous demander qui est Edward Cullen. Est-il cet homme bien sous tous rapports, celui qu'on qualifie d'homme idéal ? Qui se cache derrière ce sourire en coin ? Est-ce juste un homme qui a des tendances particulières dans l'intimité, portant atteinte aux bonnes mœurs ? A-t-on aperçu une facette beaucoup plus sombre du futur gouverneur ? Nous avons toujours cru qu'il représentait le renouveau de la politique, ne pratiquant pas la langue de bois, apprécié pour sa sincérité et sa franchise. Est-il aussi manipulateur ?**_

_**« Une autre question se pose, elle est sur toutes les lèvres, qui est cette jeune femme ? Est-elle une de ces professionnelles, souvent dévoilées par les frasques des politiciens ?**_

_**« Vous voyez, tant de questions et aucun communiqué n'as été fait à ce jour. Nous nous tenons actuellement devant le siège de campagne d'Edward Cullen, nous savons de source sûre que beaucoup de rumeurs circulent dans son cabinet, certaines personnes crient au scandale, d'autre au complot.**_

_**« Ici Angela Webber pour CNN, au cœur du nouveau scandale politique, le premier qui défraie autant les chroniques depuis Bill Clinton, notre ancien président. »**_

Edward Cullen regardait d'un air absent le parterre de journalistes au pied de l'immeuble, où son siège de campagne se trouvait. Tout en portant à ses lèvres un verre de whisky pur, une pensée le frappa, une nouvelle fois, de plein fouet. Ces questions le hantèrent depuis que le scandale avait éclaté. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle voulu se venger ? Mais se venger de quoi ? C'est _elle_ qui l'avait quitté quelques années plutôt, l'abandonnant sans aucune raison. Desserrant le nœud de sa cravate, il ne pouvait croire une telle chose. _Elle_ avait des défauts comme tout le monde, même si il les appréciait, la rendant encore plus unique mais être rancunière au point de se venger n'en faisait pas partie. Elle avait sa fierté, jamais elle ne se serait rabaissée à ce niveau-là, d'une telle bassesse.

Gémissant de frustration, il passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, leur rendant un aspect encore plus sauvage. Il se demanda vraiment si elle faisait partie d'un quelconque complot le visant lui, comme le supposait James ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens, il la connaissait depuis tant d'années, mieux que quiconque, elle n'aurait jamais pu être capable d'une telle chose. Pas avec leur passé, cette histoire qui lui laissé un goût amer et une sensation d'inachevé. C'est bien là, le problème lui souffla sa conscience, elle avait peut être changé après toutes ses années.

Après tout, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il la retrouve et que le lendemain il se réveille seul dans un lit, et à la une des journaux, déclenchant ainsi un scandale de plus. Coïncidence ou pas ?

Ses doigts se resserrent sur son verre, faisant blanchir ses phalanges en pensant que cela pourrait être vrai. Aurait-elle pu vraiment comploter avec Royce King, cette fouine, pour l'évincer de la campagne ? Tout était possible. C'est un fait reconnu qu'en politique, on ne se fait pas de cadeau. Les derniers sondages effectués le donnaient gagnant a plus de 80%, sa côte auprès des électeurs ne cessant d'augmenter.

C'est toujours indécis qu'Edward entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir à la volée pour claquer violemment quelques secondes plus tard, faisant apparaître un jeune homme blond à l'apparence irréprochable. Ses yeux bleus et froids balayèrent la pièce, s'attardant sur la boite de whisky bien entamée et du verre qu'Edward tenait encore dans sa main.

**- Il faut faire un communiqué tout de suite.** Déclara le nouveau venu.

-** James... Pas maintenant.** Soupira Edward, en se massant l'arête du nez, déjà lassé par la future discussion.

**- Non. Edward. Tu vas m'écouter. Tu as assez repoussé la discussion. Je te rappelle que tu m'as engagé pour régler ce genre de problème. J'ai un plan et tu vas me laisser faire. On est assez dans la merde comme ça, il faut agir le plus rapidement possible.** Il articulait distinctement chaque mot, tout en claquant le journal sur le bureau d'Edward. **« Afin de limiter les pots cassés »** Finit-il par dire en mimant les guillemets sous les soupirs vaincus.

James Gigandet était officiellement connu pour être un de ses conseillers, son bras droit même. Ami depuis l'université, il avait été engagé quand Edward avait enfin décidé de se lancer dans la politique, abandonnant son rôle de maître de conférences en droit à l'université d'Harvard.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour limiter les pots cassés ?** Demanda Edward tout en refusant le geste des guillemets.

**- Non. Qu'est que tu vas faire ?** Sourit son conseiller, en désignant son patron du doigt. Son sourire calculateur et malicieux ne présageait rien de bon. Si officiellement, devant les caméras, James était connu pour être un ange irréprochable. Officieusement, il avait plutôt l'air de l'ange déchu, aussi rapace que fourbe.

Edward leva un sourcil, lui montra là tout son intérêt, un peu surpris par cette affirmation. D'un geste de la main, il lui ordonna de continuer.

**- Bon ! On sait tous que c'est un complot de King. Ce mec est encore plus fourbe que moi ! Alors c'est assez simple. Tu devras juste te contenter de dire que tu as été piégé, peut-être même drogué, je peux avoir de fausses déclarations et des rapports toxicologiques. Tout mettre sur le compte de cette prostituée. La nana voulait se faire plus de fric que ses passes habituelles. Je peux falsifier des relevés de comptes aussi.** Annonça-t-il fièrement, sous le regard furieux d'Edward. Pas du tout conscient de l'état de son ami, il continua sur sa lancée. **Elle n'aura pas de mal à se retrouver des clients, peut-être moins fortuné. Elle a une jolie petite gueule ! Très bonne actrice au passage aussi ! Et l'oscar pour la meilleure simulation d'orgasme est attribué à Miss belle paire de... **Il mima les courbes généreuse de la dite prostituée.

Le poing d'Edward frappa violemment sur le bureau. Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, le torse en avant, son visage a quelques centimètres de celui de James. Se retenant à grande peine, de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour insinuer qu'elle soit une catin.

**- Ce n'est pas une prostituée.** Grinça-t-il des dents.

Si James fut stupéfait par l'attitude de son patron, il ne montra rien. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait vu réagir aussi vivement, tellement habitué à être dans son contrôle. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'étudia attentivement. Ses cheveux brun roux étaient encore plus désordonné qu'à l'accoutumée, signe plutôt évident de stresse. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois aussi négligé, une discrète barbe de trois jours, sa cravate desserrée. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise avaient sautés. Il avait fait tomber sa veste de costume et les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. La lumière se fit dans son esprit en repensant aux photos prises de lui.

**- Putain !** Jura James. **Merde ! Ne me dit pas que tu as recommencé ! Quand tu t'es lancé dans la politique, on s'était mis d'accord ! Du contrôle, tu en auras mais plus avec ta bite et tes séances de bondage ! Et encore moins avec des rapports de force ! Je t'ai demandé une seule chose, me laisser gérer tout ce qui devais être officieux, tu te devais d'être correct aux yeux des électeurs ! J'aurai encore préféré une pute, que tu prennes le vice connu des politiciens, plutôt qu'une de tes putains de soumises ! Les prostituées, ça je peux gérer mais pas le BDSM ! Merde Edward !** Hurla-t-il, le visage rougit de colère.

**- Ce n'est pas...une soumise...C'est...Humm...Be...** Articula douloureusement Edward. **J'ai vraiment arrêté depuis...** Finit-il dans un soupir. Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer son prénom alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il avait aimé la sensation de son prénom sur ses lèvres, se l'entendre dire quand il criait sa jouissance.

**- As-tu regardé les photos ?** Demanda-t-il en gémissant. Sa voix rendue rauque par les émotions qui le tenaillaient et les souvenirs si vivaces.

**- Ca pour les voir ! Je les ai vues ! Partout Edward, sous toutes les coutures. Tout New-York les a vues ! Tout le pays est au courant.** S'exclama amèrement James.

Si Edward n'était pas aussi bouleversé, désemparé par la situation, il aurait pu rire du commentaire de son ami. Si seulement, il n'était pas au cœur de la débâcle, son cœur sur le point d'éclater.

**- James, je veux dire bien regarder ?**

**- Oui ! Rien à envier niveau physique de Vicky. Une belle poitrine, un joli petit cul.** S'esclaffa James, sous la grimace furibonde d'Edward. **C'est pour ça qu'elle est le bouc émissaire parfait dans tout ce merdier.**

**- Je te parle de son visage ! **Réprimanda Edward, en serrant son poing.

**- Une bouche de suceuse ! Expressive au moment de la jouissance. Si on n'était pas dans une telle merde, je t'aurai félicité. **Continua James, sans réellement comprendre ou voulait en venir son ami.

**- Épargne-moi tes conneries, veux-tu ! Et aussi tes sarcasmes.** Asséna Edward en le voyant prêt à répondre. **Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Son visage ne t'est-il pas familier ?** Le questionna-t-il une dernière fois, le suppliant de comprendre.

Le silence régna quelques minutes dans la pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait le briser. Il le serait bien assez tôt, des lèvres d'Edward franchiront le prénom responsable de la fin de sa carrière. Quand à James, il prit le journal des mains, étudia, scruta le visage de la brunette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la réflexion, sa tête se pencha de côté alors qu'en même temps il tourna le journal dans ses mains.

**- C'est Bella.** Révéla Edward dans un chuchotement sous le sifflement admiratif de James, ce dernier lui répondant en même temps un « putain de merde ».

James quitta le journal des yeux pour regarder droit dans ceux d'Edward, ou il pouvait y lire la désapprobation, la colère et pour finir la pitié.

**- J'ai besoin de savoir où et quand tu la revue. **Déclara froidement James, en redevenant le conseiller politique.** Je dois savoir pourquoi elle est revenu vivre par ici, je dois vraiment tout savoir, surtout si elle est liée, d'une quelconque manière, à Royce King.** Acheva-t-il en se faisant une note mentale d'en parler rapidement à Tanya, qui était en charge du dossier « Bella ».

Edward soupira vaincu. Son regard se perdit de nouveau vers la fenêtre, regardant le ciel sans vraiment le voir, se perdant dans les souvenirs de cette soirée...

_Se lancer dans la politique avait des inconvénients. Toujours garder une image « lisse » sans défauts, sans vices, et se prêter aux jeux des dîners officiels. Ce vendredi soir là, ne dérogea pas à la règle. Il devait absolument avoir le soutien d'Emmett MacCarthy, le procureur général. Edward avait encore du mal à comprendre qu'un homme comme lui pouvait devenir avocat puis monter les échelons pour finir procureur. Pas que monsieur MacCarthy n'était pas un homme intelligent mais, il avait plutôt le physique d'un linebacker. 1m93 pour 110 Kg, cela donnait un bon gabarit de muscles. Mais, Emmett était connu pour être un bon vivant, une personne assez enfantine et vivifiant dans ce monde de vieux coincés aux valeurs conservatrices et austères. Il le fallait absolument de son côté, même s'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne vantera jamais le programme de King. C'est pour cela qu'officieusement James avait fait son boulot, il s'était renseigné sur toutes les habitudes de MacCarthy._

_Premièrement pour l'amadouer, il fallait un bon restaurant, assez convivial, et de préférence de cuisine asiatique._

_Ensuite, même si c'était un dîner aux allures officielles et à l'étiquette de la convenance, il fallait laisser tomber le costume, rien de mieux qu'une paire de jeans avait-il dit un jour. Etait-il était texan, une connaissance de Jasper Whitlock ?_

_Puis pour finir, ne pas grimacer devant la note à la fin de la soirée. Toutes ces conditions réunies, c'est un jeu d'enfant d'obtenir le vote d'Emmett. James sera fier de lui._

_C'est sous ces directives, qu'il se retrouva devant « Le Matsuri », dans une tenue décontractée mais classe. Une chemise noire, la cravate desserrée et un jeans sombre. Avec, bien sûr, dans son portefeuille une american express. Edward avait aussi prévu un bouquet de roses blanches pour la compagne d'Emmett, d'après ce qu'il savait une certaine Rosalie Hale, pas connue du monde politique._

_- Vous êtes en avance Monsieur Cullen, j'apprécie réellement. Dit amicalement un jeune homme brun en lui tendant la main en guise de salutation._

_Edward lui serra chaleureusement, pensant que la soirée commença bien. MacCarthy donnait cette impression de facilité, mettant facilement à l'aise les personnes à qui il parlait. Comme beaucoup disaient de lui, il respire la sincérité et la compréhension et, est attentif aux personnes._

_- Je ne suis pas une femme. Je n'arrive pas en retard pour me faire désirer. Et je suis encore moins présomptueux pour vous faire perdre votre temps. Je ne suis pas King. Répondit Edward sous le rire de son invité. Votre femme ne vient pas ? Questionna-t-il._

_- Même si elle aime se faire désirer. Rose ne viendra pas. Elle est un peu souffrante. Elle accouche bientôt. Répondit Emmett, les yeux brillants de fierté, avec cette pointe d'amour propre à l'homme, que fut jadis Edward. J'aurai aimé que ce bouquet soit pour moi. Sourit-il malicieux, accentuant ses fossettes. Mais j'espère que ça vous dérange pas, j'ai invité une de mes assistantes ! Une très bonne avocate, vraiment prometteuse._

_- Elle aime aussi se faire désirer. Supposa Edward en rigolant et en souriant. Vu que la jeune femme avait déjà quelques minutes de retard._

_- Pas vraiment son genre. J'adore votre humour Edward ! Vous devriez blaguer plus souvent lors de vos interviews et peut être remplacer James, la fouine. S'esclaffa son invité sous le regard ahuri d'Edward._

_- Humm... James n'as pas été discret. Constata Edward en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Un peu honteux du comportement de son conseiller. Mais vous savez en dehors de cette tendance à fureter, il peut se montrer de très bon conseil. Finit-il par dire, faute de mieux pour essayer de défendre son ami._

_- Se faire passer pour un journaliste culinaire auprès de ma femme n'est pas vraiment discret. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il soit de bon conseil. Faudrait-il qu'il soit du bon côté de la force. Répondit platement Emmett._

_Pendant qu'ils discutaient sur le trottoir du restaurant, ils ne firent pas attention à la silhouette féminine qui venait à leur encontre, d'une démarche hésitante. Son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, c'est la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver face à lui. Il était plutôt intimidant, même à l'époque où il enseignait encore. À la seconde où elle prit conscience de la présence d'Edward, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se maudit, ainsi qu'Emmett, pour avoir accepté son invitation. Il faut dire qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, sa présence était obligatoire. Son argument fut qu'après avoir passé tant d'heure à vanter les mérites de son programme, il était naturel de le rencontrer._

_- Bonsoir, ces fleurs sont pour moi je suppose ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce._

_Edward se retourna stupéfait par la voix familière qui venait de derrière lui. Il se sentit vaciller face à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, même après toutes ces années. Son visage avait juste un peu mûrit et perdu les dernières rondeurs de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi expressifs, même si ils avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat chocolaté, aux pépites dorées. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que devant lui se tenait Bella, la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé, il y a de cela tant années, bien avant qu'il ne devienne politicien._

_Machinalement, il tendit le bouquet à la femme qu'il avait connu à l'université d'Harvard, celle qui s'était fait remarquer en lui faisant un procès plutôt téméraire sur harcèlement sexuel avec des études de cas très convaincantes à la clé._

_Quand elle lui prit le bouquet des mains, une décharge électrique se propagea quand leurs doigts se touchèrent, faisant sursauter Edward. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller de sa transe. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, ne remarquant même pas le trouble de l'un ni de l'autre se chargea de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon._

_- On ne va pas rester cent ans à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. J'ai une faim de loup ! Rosalie n'est pas la alors j'ai bien l'attention de profiter des profiteroles__ ! Pas un mot à Rosie ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Bella, un sourire gourmand scotché aux lèvres, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était devant un restaurant chinois. Donc Isabella, voici Edward Cullen, notre futur gouverneur de l'État de New-York. Edward, je te présente Bella Swan, mon assistante, brillante avocate qui s'était perdue dans le fin fond de la Floride._

_La mâchoire d'Edward se contracta face aux paroles d'Emmett. Il serra ses poings, les cachant dans les poches de son jeans, tellement l'envie de frapper sur quelque chose était forte. C'était donc la, qu'elle s'était cachée de lui. Il était vraiment furieux qu'elle soit partit aussi loin de lui._

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix assez plate, bien trop formelle pour être naturelle mais n'indiquant aucun signe de la colère qui bouillait en lui._

_Il avait besoin de se calmer, de mettre ses sentiments en stand-by, de se concentrer sur la mission de ce soir, convaincre Emmett, s'assurer de son soutien et non de la présence de son ex-amour._

_- Moi de même. Souffla-t-elle doucement. Même si elle était un peu surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée, ni choquée, après tout elle le méritait amplement. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'expliquer. Chacun avait des torts dans leur histoire, elle trop amoureuse de lui et ce dernier pas assez._

_Docilement, elle les suivit dans le restaurant, le dîner se passa dans une meilleure ambiance que sur le trottoir. Sûrement dut à l'effet de surprise passé ou encore en se déridant aux blagues douteuses d'Emmett. Edward et Bella arrivèrent même à se parler cordialement, à se sourire. Un vrai exploit en soi. Toute tension se dissipa au milieu du dîner, sous les rires les moqueries délibérées sur la difficulté de manger de l'un et de l'autre. C'est souvent Bella qui en faisait les frais. Maladroite comme elle est, manger avec des baguettes revenait à participer aux jeux olympiques sans entraînement et sans être une sportive invétérée. Cela en revenait au miracle, si elle arrivait à ne pas en faire tomber._

_- Heureusement que tu es plus douée en tant qu'avocate qu'avec des baguettes ! Je me pose déjà des questions sur tes qualités mentales ! S'esclaffa Emmett, sous le rire d'Edward._

_- J'ai eu un bon mentor. S'esclaffa de connivence Bella, en tirant la langue puérilement à son patron._

_Puis elle se tourna vers Edward, lui faisant un clin d'œil, vu que c'est lui qu'il lui avait tout enseigné. Quelque chose changea dans l'air suite à son geste, leur regard ne se quittait plus, chacun essayant de savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Edward du se retenir d'avancer vers elle, de l'embrasser sur le champ elle était tellement tentante, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue, son regard était toujours aussi chaud et expressif qu'avant. Sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Ils oublièrent tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils n'entendirent même pas le téléphone portable d'Emmett sonné, ni même sa voix qui partit dans les aigus. La tension sexuelle entre eux était palpable. Seul le cri de joie qu'il poussa et le tonnerre d'applaudissement des tables voisines les firent s'éloigner. _

_- Oh mon dieu ! Ma Rosie va accoucher ! Cria-t-il à bout de souffle, mimant l'hyperventilation._

_- Emmett ! Calme-toi ! Respire un bon coup ! Souffla Bella près de lui en lui touchant le bras dans un geste maternelle qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Edward._

_- Voilà... c'est bien. Maintenant tu te lèves et tu file vers l'hôpital. Ma nièce ne va pas tarder à naître, son père doit être présent. Dit doucement Bella, pour ne pas perturber encore plus Emmett. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

_A la mention de sa future fille, une certaine euphorie prit possession de lui. Il serra Bella, à l'étouffer, dans ses bras sous le regard envieux d'Edward._

_- Bee ! Je vais être papa ! Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être papa ! Ne cessa-t-il de répéter, prenant en coupe le visage de son assistante. Tu vas être marraine ma belle !_

_- Oui, je vais l'être mais tu n'auras pas le temps d'être papa si tu n'y vas pas rapidement, Rosalie va te trucider. S'esclaffa-t-elle hilare en serrant les mains sur son visage._

_- Oh merde ! Désolé Edward, le devoir m'appelle ! Elle ne se fait plus désirée notre petit ange ! Tu as mon vote mon pote ! Plus qu'à convaincre la belle demoiselle ici présente. Finit-il par dire en partant, lui faisant un clin d'œil par-dessus Bella._

_Dès qu'il fut parti, un certain mal-être fut présent entre eux. Edward aurait tant voulu la questionner sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Emmett. Ils avaient l'air d'être amis en dehors du travail. Mal à l'aise sous le regard intense d'Edward qui ne la quittait pas. Elle joua avec ses baguettes, les croisant et décroisant sans relever le regard vers lui._

_- Tu sais...Bella. C'est une invitation sexuelle de les croiser de cette façon. Dit Edward en brisant la tension, tout en jouant avec son verre de vin rouge._

_- Edward. Soupira-t-elle. Je te dois des excuses, je sais que te dire « je suis désolée » ne changera vraiment rien à ce que tu ressens en ce moment pour moi. J'aurais dû te parler après que tu aies envoyé Tanya pour... Soupira-t-elle encore, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase tant le souvenir de sa discussion avec la jeune blonde lui était douloureux. Mais peut-on en parler un autre jour ? Autour d'un café ? Proposa-t-elle. Désolée, vraiment et oublie ce que je viens de te demander c'est bête de ma part. Merci pour cette soirée. Bonne chance pour ta campagne. Tu es ce qu'il faut à cet État. Débita-elle rapidement, avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre._

_Elle était déjà sur le trottoir, appelant un taxi quand il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait dit et demandé. Il avait bloqué sur le début de ses paroles, repassant inlassablement ses excuses. Elle avait l'air sincère. Mais ce qu'il ne compris pas, c'est pourquoi avait-elle parlé de Tanya._

_- Bella ! Attends ! Cria-t-il à sa suite._

_Il rentra en même temps qu'elle dans le taxi, la poussant un peu au passage. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionnée, lui montrant à travers tout le besoin, la passion qu'il l'animait. Sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, jouant subtilement avec celle de Bella. Ils gémirent en même temps. Haletant, il se sépara d'elle, pour donner l'adresse de sa maison au chauffeur. Il prit alors la main de Bella dans la sienne, lui embrassa la paume._

_- On va le prendre ce café. Chuchota-t-il._

_Chacun fut silencieux durant le trajet. Edward caressa distraitement la paume de Bella, tout en regardant à travers les vitres. Quant à la jeune femme, elle profita juste de la sensation de le sentir à ses côtés. Son corps se réveilla doucement à la chaleur de son voisin. Elle profitait pleinement de la caresse apaisante qu'il lui prodiguait._

_- Gardez la monnaie. Lança-t-il au conducteur, tout en extirpant Bella du taxi, toujours aussi silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant._

_Il la conduisit directement au bureau du rez-de-chaussée, car ils avaient vraiment besoin de discuter. C'était l'endroit idéal pour cela. Fermant la porte du bureau, derrière eux, il se retourna pour lui faire face bien décidé à lui parler. Mais en la voyant en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, cela eut raison de lui._

_Il se jeta violemment sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement. Edward tira sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui mordillant avant de lui relâcher pour quémandait sa langue de la sienne. Elle s'agrippa à lui, sous l'assaut de sa langue, tirant sa cravate bordeaux__ pour le rapprocher d'elle, elle avait besoin de sentir à nouveau son corps contre elle, comme au bon vieux temps._

_- Tut...Tut...Tut...Bella. Dit-il en se dégageant, les laissant haletant contre le mur._

_Tendrement, il caressa la joue rougit de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux sous la tendresse, pour en profiter plus encore. Alors que lui, avide, étudia attentivement le grain de sa peau, gravant de nouveaux souvenirs, profitant pleinement des sensations dû à son toucher. La douceur de sa peau lui avait tant manqué._

_- Bella. Chuchota-t-il, la voix rendu encore plus rauque que d'habitude tant l'émotion l'assaillait._

_Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut subjuguée par l'intensité de ses prunelles émeraude. Ce regard hypnotique, magnifique lui avait manqué et les rêves les plus fous de Bella ne lui rendaient pas justice. Elle les trouva fades comparés à ceux qui la déshabillaient du regard. Prise d'une fiévreuse envie, elle le poussa jusqu'à son bureau, le contournant pour le faire asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle prit quelques secondes pour le regarder, il faisait tellement royal, tellement beau._

_Pour la première fois, elle prit le contrôle de leur ébat. Doucement elle caressa son torse, enlevant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre à la vue de son torse sculptural. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser, l'idolâtrer comme il se devait. Elle lécha chaque centimètre de peau sous les gémissements de plaisir d'Edward. Sa main droite partit caresser sa mâchoire carrée, recouverte par une légère barbe. Puis elle vint effleurer sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer un sifflement haletant. Puis coinça le doigt de Bella entre ses lèvres, le suçotant sensuellement, sous les yeux chocolatés plein de désir._

_De sa main, Edward caressa son avant-bras, puis emprisonna son poignet d'une main arrêtant tous ses gestes._

_- Tu as besoin d'une leçon Isabella. Je dois te punir pour avoir cru pouvoir partir sans rien me dire. Tu vas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, toute cette frustration accumulée, ce que tu as manqué. Mais surtout ce que je n'ai pas pu voir pendant toutes ses années. Lui dit-il sensuellement, la poussant pour qu'elle prenne appui sur le bureau en bois derrière elle, qui appartenait à la famille depuis plusieurs générations._

_Sous ses doigts, Bella pouvait sentir les rainures du bois poli par le temps. Captivée, par la voix autoritaire, le ton sensuel et la promesse silencieuse d'un plaisir ardant à venir, elle se laissa faire. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérant à mesure que son excitation s'accentuait. Quand à Edward, son souffle était erratique. Il enleva sa cravate pour la passer autour du cou de Bella, refaisant le nœud. Puis il caressa son visage tendrement, l'embrassant avec dévotion._

_- Sois privée de la vue, comme tu m'as privée de la tienne. Pendant que tu jouiras sous ma langue. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, l'embrassant juste en dessous de son lobe, avant de lui mordiller, la faisant frissonner d'anticipation._

_Quand il resserra la cravate au niveau de ses yeux, la privant de toute vision, ses autres sens aux aguets, elle gémit fortement, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière. Elle sentit le torse d'Edward contre sa poitrine. Ses mains caressaient ses bras, descendant, survolant les courbes gracieuses de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses._

_S'asseyant sur son fauteuil, il prit délicatement sa jambe droite, la relevant un peu pour la mettre sur son épaule, tout en lui embrassant sa cheville, alternant ses lèvres et sa langue. Bella serra les poings pour contrôler ses tremblements, tant la sensation de ses lèvres, de lui sur elle était grisante._

_- J'ai toujours aimé quand tu portais des talons hauts comme ceux-ci, le savais-tu ? Bien sûr. Cela affine tes jambes et me rend dur. Dit-il en rendant la faveur à son autre jambe._

_Arrivé à son genou, il lui caressa derrière, récoltant un nouveau gémissement de Bella. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tenant bien ses jambes sur les épaules._

_- Edward, s'il te plaît... Quémanda Bella._

_- Tu m'as tant privée du spectacle de ta jouissance. Subit Bella. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Répondit-il en lui caressant les cuisses, remontant de plus en plus haut, relevant sa robe noire. Tu sais que je vais arracher ta petite culotte. Comme toutes les autres que tu portais pour me rendre fou de désir. Continua-t-il en la caressant par-dessus le tissu soyeux._

_Edward ferma les yeux sous le plaisir de la sentir si humide, si offerte à lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle était l'un des spectacles les plus fascinants qu'il lui était donné de voir, les jambes entrouvertes, l'invitant à se loger entre ses cuisses. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement mais surtout son visage n'exprimait que du plaisir, au bord de la jouissance. Lui arrachant violemment, il poussa deux doigts en elle. Bella se cambra sous l'intrusion, se mordant furieusement la lèvre, la faisant saigner._

_- …tellement manquée. Soupira Edward, en fermant les yeux, posant sa tête sur la cuisse dénudée de Bella._

_Il pompa de plus en plus vite, puis fut pris d'une furieuse envie de lui montrer, qu'après toutes ses années, il était encore le maître de son corps, de ses orgasmes. A chaque poussée, il lui ordonna de pas jouir, de seulement subir ses assauts réguliers, alternant ses doigts mais aussi sa langue._

_- Maintenant Bella. Ordonna-t-il._

_A la seconde où il prononça la sentence, Bella vint violemment. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent sur sa langue alors qu'il mordillait ses chairs rougies de plaisir, tout en pinçant son clitoris. Edward faillit venir à son tour, dans son jeans, tant elle était sublime pendant la jouissance._

_Bella eut du mal à enlever la cravate qui lui encombrer la vue. Elle voulait le voir, ne supportant plus juste de sentir son souffle erratique sur sa cuisse. Elle tomba sur le regard noirci de désir d'Edward, gémissant à la vue de ce dernier, tant il était sublime._

_- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi Isabella. Lui dit-il en souriant._

_Se relevant, il colla son membre durci contre son sexe encore sensible. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sous la délicieuse caresse qu'il prodiguait en bougeant ses hanches._

_- Tu m'as privé non seulement de la vue, mais aussi du touché, Bella. Rappela-t-il, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux d'une main et son corps avec la cravate._

_Tellement prise par l'intensité de sa voix, de la douleur qu'elle pouvait entendre et pas encore remise de l'effet dévastateur de son orgasme, ses excuses moururent sur ses lèvres et elle ne remarqua pas qu'il lui avait attaché les mains. Elle soupira de bonheur, euphorique car l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années, n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même. Elle regarda, avec intérêt, chacun de ses mouvements annonciateurs d'un nouveau plaisir._

_Il entreprit de lui enlever sa robe, dévoilant le soutien-gorge push up violet qu'elle portait. Il embrassa tendrement ses seins tout en les caressant dans une douce torture, la ramenant au bord de l'orgasme. Puis il descendit rapidement son jeans et son boxer. A tâtons, il chercha un préservatif dans son tiroir._

_Sans vérifier qu'elle soit à nouveau prête à l'accueillir, il investit Bella dans un coup puissant, entrant jusqu'à la garde. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson. Aucun des deux ne surent combien de temps, ils firent l'amour, enchevêtré l'un dans l'autre, se rappelant leur moment passé._

_Tout ce que Bella aurait pu se rappeler, c'est qu'elle gémissait souvent de frustration, ne pouvant le toucher, elle aurait tant aimé pour s'accrocher à lui, à ses bras, lui griffer sous ses coups de butoirs implacables. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était, à la fois, partout et pourtant à un seul endroit, tant son corps brûlait de désir. Elle sentait ses lèvres, ses mains partout, caressant, embrassant et même léchant le moindre centimètre carré de peau. Elle voulait vraiment le toucher, cela lui aurait vraiment permis de comprendre qu'elle était bien ancrée dans la réalité, que cette fois-ci elle ne se réveillera pas en sursaut mélancolique dû au fait que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire._

_Ses va-et-vient se firent plus frénétiques, au bord de sa jouissance, il supplia Bella de jouir aussi. Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, la voix éteinte d'avoir trop crier de plaisir, le corps endolori par tant d'extase._

_- Comprends-tu à quel point cela m'a fait mal. Souffla-t-il, brisé par le souvenir d'elle l'abandonnant._

_Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient, tous deux, soufferts de la situation. Il l'embrassa tendrement, chuchotant son amour, son besoin d'elle. La serrant dans ses bras, elle s'endormit comblée et heureuse. Pour une fois, après toutes ses années, il s'endormit le cœur plus léger et pas seul dans les draps, habituellement si froid._

**- Tu connais la suite.** Soupira Edward, en revenant à la réalité, devant le visage impassible de James. **Le lendemain, à mon réveil, elle n'était plus là et quelques heures plus tard je faisais la une...**

**- Tu penses qu'elle peut-être mêlée au complot ? Elle ferait un excellent appât, quand on te connaît. Tu perds carrément le sens des responsabilités, et du raisonnable quand elle est concernée.** Dit James réfléchissant à voix haute.

**- Non, je ne le pense pas. Enfin je n'espère pas. Tu connais mes sentiments envers elle. Toutes ces années n'ont rien changé. **Soupira Edward en se massant la mâchoire, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

**- Il faut la contacter, Edward. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir où elle vit.** Finit par conclure James.

La porte s'ouvrir à la volée, faisant apparaître, le visage affolé mais furieux de Tanya Dénali. A cette heure, sa démarche assurée s'était envolée, laissant place à une vraie furie.

**- La brunette c'est Isabella Swan ! Depuis quand couches tu avec ?** S'écria-t-elle outrée.

**- Tanya...** Soupira Edward, déjà las.

**- Depuis quand ?** Répéta-t-elle. **Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu que je l'apprenne par les journaux télévisés.** Hurla-t-elle, blessée et furieuse.

**- Quoi ?** S'écria en même temps James et Edward.

**- C'est ça qui te dérange ? Que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Tu ne nies même pas ! Tu recouches avec elle!** Riposta-t-elle sèchement, le foudroyant du regard. Son regard habituellement chaleureux n'était plus. Là, il était froid, furieux.

**- Sérieusement Tanya. Tu oses me faire une scène de ménage ? Tu joues la femme cocue, blessée dans son amour propre... mais nous n'avons jamais été ensemble ! Tu es furieuse que j'aie sauté une autre femme que toi ! C'est ça qui te dérange, le fait que j'ai pu faire l'amour à ma femme, celle que j'ai toujours aimé, celle que je n'ai jamais oublié ! Alors que je refuse même de te regarder, cela doit te foutre un coup quand même, toi qui te considère comme l'une des plus belles femmes !** S'énerva Edward, ne supportant plus le comportement, trop souvent déplacé de la jeune femme.

**- Là n'est pas la question, Edward. Tanya, s'il te plaît, on a besoin de savoir comment ils sont déjà au courant pour Isabella. Edward vient juste de me l'annoncer. **Dit James, essayant de calmer l'ambiance.

Tanya était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait éveillé l'intérêt, ni suscité la moindre envie de la part d'Edward mais, se l'entendre dire de vive voix était plutôt cruel. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans sa vie, il n'avait vu plus qu'elle, une jeune femme assez insignifiante comparée à Tanya. Sans un mot, ravalant son amertume, elle se dirigea vers la télé au niveau du salon juxtaposé au bureau. Elle l'alluma et zappa sur différentes chaînes, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles, avant de s'arrêter sur la pire de toutes, celle dont la présentatrice vedette était Lauren Mallory.

_**« Comme vous le savez tous, en début de semaine, des photos compromettantes d'Edward Cullen, élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année, ont été diffusées.**_

_**Le futur gouverneur fait la sourde oreille, refusant toutes nos demandes d'interview. Il n'a fait aucun communiqué de presse, il préfère nous snober en nous laissant sans réponse. Alors nous sommes partis à la recherche d'une personne qui pourra nous en fournir.**_

_**Isabella Swan. Son nom vous ne dit peut être rien mais vous devez sûrement la connaître, son visage vous est familier. Elle est la mystérieuse jeune femme, apparaissant au côté d'Edward Cullen. Nous sommes actuellement devant le domicile de la jeune femme, attendant un signe de sa présence.**_

_**Oh mon dieu! Je crois que la voilà ! Oui...Oui... c'est bien elle ! En compagnie d'un enfant ! Est-il l'enfant illégitime de Monsieur Cullen ? Madame Swan, je suis Lauren Mallory, pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions ? » **__Débita une jeune femme blonde devant la caméra, fourrant devant le nez de Bella son micro._

_Isabella ne répondit pas, poussant le micro de sa main, elle continua d'avancer cachant l'enfant à la caméra. Mais Lauren Mallory ne se démonta pas pour autant._

_**« Est ce que c'est l'enfant illégitime d'Edward ? Êtes-vous bien une prostituée ? Faites-vous parti du complot qui vise Edward Cullen ? Qui est le meilleur ? Cullen ou King ? Faites-vous chanter Monsieur Cullen ? » **__Questionna-t-elle._

_Bella la foudroya du regard en s'arrêtant au pied de sa maison. Elle jaugea Lauren du regard puis lui pris le micro des mains sous le regard outrée de cette dernière._

_**« J'ai une question pour vous Lauren, c'est bien Lauren ? On s'en fout. Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Une prostituée ? Il y a de forte de chance car j'ai du mal à me dire qu'habiller aussi vulgairement vous pouvez être une journaliste, donc vous êtes forcément une prostituée. Mais en plus de cela, vous êtes limitée mentalement ? Modérez vos propos devant les enfants ! Cela va s'en dire que je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions mais juste une chose, est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'en être une comparée à vous ? »**_

_Elle la laissa ahuri sur le trottoir sous la caméra qui suivit les gestes de Bella. Elle remonta rapidement les marches et claqua la porte au nez du cameraman._

Edward prit furieusement la télécommande des mains de Tanya, éteignant rageusement la télé. Il se massa les tempes, à nouveau, la migraine le guettait vraiment. Il avait cru qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans les emmerdes mais à croire qu'il avait tort ! Maintenant les journalistes avaient trouvés Bella et, elle serait leur cible.

Puis pour ajouter une couche à ce micmac de conneries, Mallory avait lancé une nouvelle rumeur de paternité. Comme si qu'il avait besoin de ça pour limiter les dégâts.

**- Bien. Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueurs ! Tu es devenu Papa entre midi et deux.** Ricana amèrement Tanya, en tapant dans les mains.

Ignorant Tanya, Edward se retourna vers James, se passant les mains sur son visage en signe de lassitude.

**- On va faire ce foutu communiqué de presse mais à ma façon James. Tu vas attaquer chacun des journaux publiant ces photos. Elles portent atteinte à ma vie privée. Puis tu convoque Angela Webber pour une interview précédent le communiqué.** Ordonna-t-il, avant de retourner à son bureau pour travailler, laissant sans voix ses conseillers.

**- Tu vas vraiment attaquer les journaux ? Edward c'est de la folie !** Répliqua Tanya, sous le soupir d'Edward.

**- Angela Webber vraiment ? Est-elle vraiment qualifiée pour ce genre d'interview ?** Questionna sceptiquement James.

**- Tu vas même t'en charger Tanya, met autant de hargne que maintenant et je suis sûre qu'on gagnera. Oui James, Miss Webber sera parfaite. C'est la seule qui ne m'a pas descendu en flèche. Elle est restée très professionnelle et ses questions méritent des réponses. Alors maintenant au boulot ! Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer James, vous êtes payés pour ça.** Claqua-t-il sèchement en désignant la porte.

A peine fut elle fermée qu'Edward s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que penser à Bella.

Elle a un enfant... Bella est mère.

Ce fut vraiment un choc, pour lui, de la voir en compagnie d'un enfant. Il avait l'air d'avoir cinq-six ans. Se pourrait-il que Mallory ait raison ? Pouvait-il lui aussi se demander s'il était le père ?

_Quelques heures plus tard_

**- Merci d'avoir acceptée l'invitation Mademoiselle Webber.** Salua Edward, en serrant amicalement la main tendue de la journaliste, qui rougit légèrement face au sourire en coin d'Edward.

**- C'est à moi de vous remercier ! C'est un plaisir de vous interviewer Monsieur Cullen.** Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_**- **_**Et si on commençait ? Nous avons le communiqué de presse à faire juste après. **Dit-il en désignant le coin du salon.

**- Bien. Nous allons filmer l'interview, si cela ne vous dérange pas.** Continua-t-elle.

**- Pas du tout. Alors Mademoiselle Webber, quelles sont vos questions ? **Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, les avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux.

**- Angela, s'il vous plaît Monsieur Cullen. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui court depuis quelques jours, j'aimerai savoir si vous pensez réellement qu'il s'agit d'un complot ? Que vous avez été piégé par Royce King ?**

Rapidement Edward jeta un regard en coin à ses deux conseillers. Les deux avaient le visage impassible. Tanya avait un air plus renfrogné et James hochait la tête pour lui donner son accord, il pouvait répondre à cette question.

**- Ah les rumeurs…** Soupira Edward. **Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut parler de complot mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'un personne m'a suivi jusqu'à chez moi, et s'est immiscé dans ma vie privée. J'en suis surement un peu responsable, vu que je parle rarement de moi et reste assez discret.**

**Malgré tout, ce n'est pas pour cacher un quelconque vice comme beaucoup l'ont cru mais c'est surtout parce qu'il y avait rien à en dire. Cela fait des années que je suis célibataire.**

**Alors pour vous répondre vraiment, je ne dirai pas qu'il s'agit d'un complot visant à me faire perdre la campagne pour le poste de gouverneur de l'État de New-York mais c'est assez suspect quand même. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais accusé Royce King. Je ne suis pas le fondateur des rumeurs.**

En grande professionnelle qu'elle est, Angela hocha juste la tête tout en prenant des notes. Sous cette apparence assurée, elle appréhendait beaucoup l'interview, mais surtout le comportement d'Edward. Elle avait soulevé aussi des questions quand le scandale avait éclaté. Puis, il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Edward Cullen méritait amplement les compliments. Dans son costume italien impeccable, il respirait la confiance et avait une certaine prestance. Sa légère barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux sauvagement décoiffés accentuait son charisme. Même ses lèvres étaient sensuelles. Il faisait un très bon politicien et s'exprimait avec aisance, en plus de cette capacité d'émouvoir mais aussi de persuader par la parole. Il était l'éloquence incarnée.

Angela ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si les photos étaient représentatives de sa vie sexuelle, ou si c'était juste un petit fantasme auquel il s'adonnait. Car il fallait se l'avouer, à cette heure, il faisait un parfait dominant.

**- La deuxième question, que tout le monde se pose est… qui est la jeune femme ?** demanda-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, souriant timidement.

Edward lui servit un sourire légèrement crispé, même si il s'était attendu à ce genre de questions, il aurait juste voulu avoir plus de temps ou seulement qu'on oubli l'existence de Bella.

**- Vous êtes plutôt direct, Angela. Il est tout naturel de se demander qui elle est. Vous ne parlez pas à vos consoeurs ? Enfin pour vous répondre. Isabella est une vieille connaissance. Je l'ai connu bien avant de faire de la politique. On s'est perdu de vue il y a quelques années car elle a dû déménager en Floride.**

**- Merci beaucoup. A vrai dire, je n'écoute jamais Mallory.** Dit-elle les joues rougies par son aveu, faisant rire Edward. **Je trouve ses manières déplacées. En parlant de cela. Que pensez-vous des rumeurs lancées sur votre amie ?**

**- Les rumeurs sont souvent infondées, et plus particulièrement celle-ci. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'Isabella n'est pas une prostituée. Principalement parce que je ne fais pas appel à ce genre de service mais avant tout parce qu'elle est une femme cultivée, très intelligente et respectable. Pour tout vous dire, elle est avocate de profession. **Répondit chaleureusement Edward, sa voix teintée de dévotion. **Toutes les rumeurs sur elles sont fausses et c'est juste de la jalousie mal placée. Il est facile d'attaquer ainsi une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas, sans pensée aux conséquences voire aux répercutions que cela engendre.** Déclara-t-il plus froidement.

**- Etes-vous toujours un cœur à prendre, Monsieur Cullen ?**

Edward aurait voulu répondre affirmativement mais il le savait pas ou en été leur relation. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas pu parler avec Bella. Déjà qu'elle s'était enfuit après la nuit passée ensemble. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ? Il avait toujours appartenu à Bella. C'est d'un niais pensa-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un léger coup à la porte arrêta l'interview. Des hoquets de stupeur remplirent le bureau quand le visage familier de Bella apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

**- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je dois parler à Edward. C'est important et cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.** Prononça Bella dans le silence de mort installé dans la pièce, sous le regard furieux de Tanya.

**- Laissez-nous quelques minutes… Seuls. S'il vous plait.** Ordonna Edward, en jetant un regard d'excuse à la journaliste. Tanya voulu protester mais il l'arrêta dans un geste de la main. Son visage se ferma encore si possible, foudroyant du regard Bella, qui lui rendit par un sourire froid.

Dès qu'ils furent tous partis, Edward rejoignit la jeune femme, en quelques enjambées. Ses lèvres survolèrent les siennes.

**- Bella.** Chuchota-t-il, n'y croyant toujours pas.

**- Il faut qu'on parle Edward. La situation ne peut plus continuer ainsi.** Soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant aller quelques minutes. Celles allaient suivre, promettaient d'être difficiles.

Edward l'entrainait vers le canapé. Prenant place dessus, il l'invita à s'assoir près de lui. Mais, Bella, trop nerveuse, préféra rester debout.

**- Je n'en peux plus Edward. La situation est devenue invivable ! Comment en est-on arrivé là ? J'ai cru vraiment qu'on allait pouvoir être ensemble… réapprendre à se connaitre. J'ai vraiment été de conne de croire que c'était possible. On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble.** Débita-t-elle, son discours entremêlé de soupirs, alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas devant lui.

**- Bella…** réfuta Edward, la regardant faire impuissant.

Quand elle passa près de lui, il la stoppa en attrapant son poignet, l'attirant vers lui.

**- Ecoutes-moi Bella.** Supplia-t-il, cherchant à capter son regard. Il voulait voir dans ses yeux, si les mêmes sentiments qu'il ressentait s'y reflétaient.

**- Il y a quelques années, tu as fait à ta manière, sans rien me demander. Tu es partie sans rien me dire. Pendant tout ce temps-là, je me suis demandé ce que j'avais pu foirer. Laisses-moi finir Bella, on a besoin d'en parler.** Lui ordonna-t-il douloureusement en la voyant prête à l'interrompre. **Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré cela. Et, je me suis promis que si je pouvais avoir une seconde chance, je la saisirais. M'entends-tu ?… Me comprends-tu quand je te dis que je t'aime ?** Finit-il par dire la voix brisée, posant son front sur le ventre de Bella, caressant distraitement ses hanches.

Il soupira de plaisir quand il sentit la main de Bella dans ses cheveux, lui massant la nuque. Dans cette position, elle debout face à lui, il ne put voir les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Quand elle l'avait connu, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, il en était incapable. Il ne pourra lui donner que du sexe. Pendant longtemps elle l'avait cru mais elle voulut garder espoir, pensant qu'un jour il en viendrait à l'aimer, à éprouver la même chose. C'était une des raisons de son départ, elle avait malheureusement cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez.

Elle avait besoin de le réconforter, elle ne pouvait plus le laisser culpabiliser pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Ce sont ses choix à elle.

**- Tanya m'a dit que tu me quittais. Que tu n'arrivais pas à m'aimer. Tu avais beau essayer… de te forcer mais tu n'éprouvais aucun sentiment pour moi… juste une attirance physique assez forte mais que tu sentais déjà s'amoindrir. Et comme tu n'avais pas le courage d'affronter mon regard, alors tu l'avais envoyé, elle, à notre rendez-vous habituel.**

**Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire, et que je portais ton enfant. Je voulais te le dire ce soir-là. Elle m'a dit clairement que tu me rejetterais. Quand je l'ai suppliée de me laisser te parler, elle s'est mise à l'écart pour t'appeler.**

**Je ne savais pas si c'était réellement toi, j'ai juste entendu des éclats de voix. Elle m'a regardé avec pitié et m'a annoncé que tu m'envoyais James pour régler les problèmes, les derniers détails…**

**J'ai cru devenir dingue, j'étais brisée, furieuse contre toi. Comprenant que tu voulais acheter mon silence, que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Quand James est arrivé, il m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que j'allais gâcher ta vie. Il m'a déclaré que tu allais bientôt te lancer dans la politique et donc que tu ne pouvais pas resté avec moi, une jeune étudiante qui n'était pas de la même classe sociale que toi.**

**Il avait déjà mon billet d'avion et un chèque que j'ai refusé de prendre. Je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su… j'étais tellement naïve à l'époque.** Avoua-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Les mains d'Edward serraient douloureusement les hanches de Bella à mesure qu'il prit conscience de sa confession, de l'implication de Tanya mais aussi de James.

Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Ils savaient tous deux ce que Bella représentait pour lui. Putain ils savaient même qu'il avait un fils ! Ils étaient au courant que Bella était enceinte de lui ! Furieux contre eux, mais aussi contre elle, comment avait-elle pu croire une chose aussi aberrante ? Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé, à maintes reprises, par ses gestes qu'il aimait ? Leurs rapports étaient beaucoup plus tendres, passionnés.

Il eut le besoin irrépressible de s'éloigner d'elle.

Il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Son poing s'abattit violemment dessus, faisant grincer le bois. Ses mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus.

**- Comment, as-tu pu croire ça ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée couverte par les sanglots de plus en plus incontrôlables de Bella.

**- Comment ne pas les croire, Edward ! Tanya est ta meilleure amie ! James était un bon pote ! On vivait une relation interdite ! Tu aurais pu aller en prison, perdre ton poste, toute ta vie ! Tu étais un prof respectable ! Je n'étais qu'une étudiante. Quand tout le monde aurait su que j'étais enceinte, je serai passé pour la fille qui avait fait exprès d'être en cloque, pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi ! Regarde même après toutes ses années, on vient de m'accuser de chantage, de prostitution ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai vécu quand je suis partie ! ** Pleura-t-elle.

Edward fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, prenant son visage en coupe, il la regarda dans les yeux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant le regard embué de larmes ainsi que la tristesse et la douleur qui y régnaient. Puis il pensa à leur enfant.

**- Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment désolé. Si seulement j'avais su…Tu sais j'aurai été le plus heureux des hommes. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?** Demanda-t-il en séchant ses larmes de ses pouces.

**- Anthony.** Répondit Bella, en souriant fièrement à l'évocation du prénom de son fils. Il y avait tant d'amour dans sa voix.

Edward l'embrassa fougueusement, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, ses mains agrippant toujours le visage de Bella. Il était tellement ému et fier. Même si elle l'avait quitté, sur un malentendu, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Son fils portait son deuxième prénom.

**- Bella, laisse-nous une chance. Laisse-moi faire à ma manière. **Souffla-t-il haletant, tout en posant son front contre le sien, caressant ses joues rougies.

**- Je ne peux pas Edward. Ne me demande pas d'être celle qui brisera ta carrière. Je ne supporterais pas ta rancœur. Réfléchis Edward... Quand les journalistes te questionneront sur notre relation, tu leur diras quoi ? La vérité ? Tu étais un professeur qui est sorti illégalement avec une étudiante. Ils ne vont retenir que ça, pas notre amour. Tu seras discrédité aux yeux de tes électeurs. Je suis sincèrement désolée.** **Je serais toujours la jeune femme des photos, celle que l'on a considérée pour une prostituée. Comment veux-tu rester crédible avec moi à tes côté ?** Répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

**- Bella…s'il te plait. Réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu m'aime encore ? Si on s'était pas retrouvés en première page, est-ce qu'on serait de nouveau un couple ?** demanda-t-il, en la serrant dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

**- Oui je t'aime. Bien sûr que je t'aime Edward. Oui, si on ne s'était pas retrouvé à la une des journaux à scandales, on serait une vraie famille à l'heure actuelle. Je ne serai pas là, en train de te quitter une seconde fois. Tu serais devant ton fils, tu apprendrais à le connaitre. Mais il faut que tu sois raisonnable Edward. Je ne vais pas détruire ta carrière, tout ce que tu as construit depuis le début. Tu es le politicien le plus sincère, le plus vrai qu'il soit. Et malgré tout, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de connaitre ton fils, soit rassuré mon amour.** Répondit-elle, le voyant prêt à protester quand elle lui a demandé d'être raisonnable, tout en lui caressant la joue.

**- Bella… Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable quand il s'agit de toi.** Soupira-t-il en souriant tendrement, son sourire en coin revenant à la surface. Puis elle embrassa la paume de sa main.

- **Je vais partir un moment Edward. Juste le temps que toute cette histoire se calme, que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu pourras prendre contact avec moi pour voir ton fils dès que cela sera réglé.** Le rassura-t-elle quand elle vit de nouveau son regard qui se voilait de tristesse.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et lui donna sa carte de visite, avec au dos son numéro personnel.

**- Ne part pas, s'il te plait mon amour. On trouvera une solution.** Supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée, en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, entre ses doigts.

**- Je dois protéger notre enfant. Les journalistes ont trouvés ou je vis. C'était tout un stratagème pour sortir de chez moi. On parle partout de cette histoire, même dans l'école d'Anthony. Cela ne doit pas l'atteindre, il est trop jeune. Quand je repense à cette salope de Mallory… Je t'aime Edward et je suis vraiment désolée de tout bouleverser à nouveau**. Dit-elle doucement, se collant contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, respirant, une dernière fois, son odeur.

**- Je t'aime aussi Bella.** Soupira-t-il, embrassant ses cheveux avant de la laisser partir.

A bout de force, il se laissa choir sur le canapé. Sanglotant, il venait encore de perdre la femme qu'il aimait mais pas seulement elle… Ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir au profit d'idéaux qu'il n'était plus sûr de vouloir défendre. Puis la colère, la haine fit place à sa peine. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes, il avait encore deux, trois choses à régler avant de faire son communiqué. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués que pendant leur discussion, la caméra installée, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait tout enregistré.

C'est les yeux rougis qu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, pour faire face à l'expression inquiète de Tanya, le regard compréhensif de la journaliste et comme toujours, le visage impassible de James.

**- Je m'excuse à nouveau Angela. Je dois vous demander encore une faveur. Je dois parler à James et à Tanya. Juste quelques minutes.** Dit-il en essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

Angela l'étudia quelques instants. Elle se doutait qu'il avait passé un mauvais moment avec Isabella Swan. Son visage en montrait tous les signes. La tristesse de ses traits était mêlée avec de la lassitude. La jeune femme avait eu la même expression en sortant du bureau, elle n'avait même pas répondu et regardé les deux conseillers d'Edward Cullen. Elle ne put qu'opiner de la tête, la porte du bureau se refermant déjà sous son geste.

James et Tanya regardèrent Edward avec inquiétude. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi, le regard sanguin, la cravate dénouée, son regard éteint et mortellement froid.

**- Je vais aller faire ce communiqué mais sans vous à mes côtés. Pourquoi ? Parce que… toi Tanya, tu as cru qu'un jour tu deviendrais ma femme en évinçant Bella de l'équation. En lançant la rumeur d'une relation intime entre nous. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut apprendre en parlant aux bonne personnes…**

… **Je te remercie de m'avoir appris ca James.** Dit-il se tournant vers lui. **Tu es aussi viré. Il y a tant de raisons que le fait d'être un enfoiré de première et un manipulateur n'est pas suffisant. Tu peux critiquer autant que tu veux King mais ce dernier ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris par ton talent de manipulation, un vrai politicien. En te renseignant sur MacCarthy, tu as su qu'Isabella travaillait pour lui. Donc tu as organisé le rendez-vous en sachant que sa femme ne pourrait pas y aller. Il suffisait de contacté un petit photographe véreux, de faire porter le chapeau à King. J'aurais été discrédité vu mes penchants sexuels et donc tu te serais proposé en sauveur de campagne. Tu as cru qu'en revoyant Bella, mes instinct les plus sombres allaient ressortir. C'est bien joué, mon pote…**

… **J'ai appelé la sécurité, ils vous attendent derrière la porte**. Déclara-t-il froidement en ouvrant la porte.

- **Excusez ce contretemps mademoiselle Webber. Je suis désolé qu'on n'ait pas pu finir cet entretien. J'ai un communiqué à faire.** Dit-il en guise d'explication, tout en essayant d'être de nouveau présentable, de défroisser les plis imaginaires de sa veste.

**- Vous savez Monsieur Cullen. Je n'ai plus de questions. Mais, je peux déjà vous dire ma conclusion. Cette histoire est à la base un malentendu, un complot vicelard mais s'y on regarde de plus près, c'est simplement une histoire d'amour, une étreinte charnelle passionnée entre un homme et une femme... Allez faire votre communiqué.** Déclara-telle en lui remettant correctement sa cravate et en rabattant quelques mèches indomptables sous le sourire heureux d'Edward.

xxoxx

_**« Aucun doute qu'Edward Cullen respirait la prestance et un charisme débordant. Quand il arriva devant le micro et la foule de journalistes se tenant devant lui, commençant déjà à poser mille et une questions. D'un geste de la main il les balayait et s'adressa à la foule.**_

_**- Merci, d'être venus nombreux ce soir. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer officiellement ma candidature en tant que gouverneur de l'Etat de New-York. J'aimerai beaucoup rempiler pour quatre années de plus.**_

_**Ces quatre dernières années ont été marquantes pour chacun d'entre nous. Ma première candidature ayant été entachée de plusieurs scandales. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulés à cette époque. Et pourtant, vous m'avez fait confiance pour diriger notre Etat et le faire prospérer.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, c'est un homme nouveau qui se présente devant vous. Un homme dont le bonheur lui sourit toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Je tiens à vous remercier spécialement pour votre soutien au fil des années. Déclara-t-il formellement, le sourire aux lèvres sous les flashes des projecteurs.**_

_**Je sais que vous vous posez plein de questions au sujet de ma compagne, Isabella Swan. Ma tendre Bella vient de donner naissance à notre deuxième enfant, Carlie. Elle fait la fierté et la joie de notre famille. Je vais vous laissez en compagnie de mon attachée de presse, Angela Webber qui se fera un plaisir de répondre à vos questions. ».**_

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu, malgré qu'ils manquent quelques petites choses mais je l'aime comme ca. N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.<p>

Il se peux qu'un jour je décide de faire une suite, ou une minifiction...l'idée est la mais j'ai d'autre projet plus important à faire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012! On s'y retrouve bientôt pour la suite de _Just a touch of Angel Dust_.

Amicalement, Daria.


End file.
